The invention is directed to a wind turbine to provide power from one of natures most abundant sources of hourly available energy. The wind turbine consisting essentially of a central rotor having scoop-like blades and outer air guides of a special construction which direct air to the rotor for rotation of the latter. The wind turbine is provided in numerous sizes to vary its uses, to save other types of fuels and to meet zoning and environmental requirements.